


Fuck

by JasperPrince17



Category: Punisher, daredevil - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperPrince17/pseuds/JasperPrince17
Summary: This is just here bc it’s too long to send on discord





	Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The better avengers discord chat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+better+avengers+discord+chat).



Micro stood up from his chair as Frank’s car pulled into the basement. He smiled, and walked out of his computer hub to meet his friend at the stairs.   
Except that didn’t happen.   
The car was still on, engine purring quietly, and Frank was slouched in the driver's seat.  
“Frank?” Micro said, stepping closer to the car. He watched Frank fumble with the door handle, and open the door slowly.   
Micro rushed over when frank fell out of the car, and onto the ground.   
“Holy shit, Frank!” Micro exclaimed, kneeling down beside him, gently patting his bloodied face. Frank let out a soft groan, his eyes slipping close.   
“Hey, hey no Frank, wake up, okay? Frank!” Micro babbled, touching his face and shoulders. “Fuck!”  
He wiggled his arm under frank’s back, and hooked his hands around his armpits so he could drag him to the bed.   
It took Micro about five agonizing minutes to lug Frank’s deadweight to the bed, and he was absolutely terrified he’d accidentally make one of the injuries worse.   
“God damn it frank.” He mumbled, arranging him onto the bed and then rushing over to his computers.   
“Page, Page, Karen…” he muttered, fingers flying across the keys, and then punching the phone number into his phone.  
It seemed to take ages for Karen to finally pick up, her voice quiet and sharp.  
“Hi, hi Karen, you uh. You don’t know me but I’m Frank’s friend.” Micro spit out in a rush.   
“What? Is Frank okay?” She asked, the sharp defensive tone dissipating.  
“Um. No. Not really.” He said, fear gripping his heart. “Frank mentioned you knowing a Red? And he’s supposed to know a nurse?”   
“Oh, oh yeah. Her names Claire, I can give you her number?” Karen said, sounding concerned.   
“Yes, that would be perfect, thank you!” Micro said, writing the number down on a scrap of paper.   
“I’ll keep you updated, thank you Karen.” He said and hung up, typing in the new number.   
It rang for a second before a male voice answered.  
“Hello?” He said, and micro almost thought Karen had given him the wrong number.   
“Is- is this Claire’s phone?” He asked, and it was silent for a moment.  
“Yes this is Claire.” A woman’s voice said. “Who are you?”   
“I’m a friend of Frank’s, the uh- the punisher?”   
Claire swore.  
“He’s, he just got back and he just passed out before he even got out of the car and I’ve put him on the bed, and he’s really really beat up.” Micro said, face flushing when he noticed that his voice was going high and tight with emotions.  
“God damn it.” Claire hissed. “You know, I really hate you vigilantes and inability to be fucking cautious.”   
A quiet gasp of pain in the background, and then Claire spoke up again.  
“Text me the address. I’ll be there in ten minutes but I’m bringing Daredevil because he’s a dumbass and I don’t trust him not to rest without me watching him.” Claire said, and then hung up.  
Micro texted her the address, and went back over to frank with a towel and a cup of water.   
He placed them beside the bed and carefully took off his vest, before lifting his shirt just to check for any bleeding wounds.   
There was one in his abdomen, but frank had already jammed a piece of cloth over it, and had used duct tape to keep it there.  
Micro grimaced, and picked up the towel and water again.  
He gently wiped the blood off franks face as he waited for Claire to arrive.


End file.
